Black Out and Come Out
by JPNCIS
Summary: Case is over. Storms rolled into town. Ellie's power is out which interrupts Gibbs and Sloane's evening plans not that they would say anything. Time for a quiet night in just him, Sloane, Ellie and eventually Nick. What could go wrong? Can Gibbs and Jack keep their relationship a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Still growing with my writing, the case/criminal side I'm not that good at which is why I like the more personal scenarios. Everyone loves a blackout right? At least I do because it leads to all sorts of moments. So here's my latest version.

Please drop me a review if you want to see more.

. . . .

They had had case after case for the past few weeks. Only got a few days off and even less evenings free. They hadn't been avoiding each other but work and the overload just didn't give them any time for each other. It was still only the start of their new found relationship. Nothing crystal clear but they both had a hard time keeping their hands to themselves in the office. If they didn't wrap up this case soon Gibbs was going to have his way with Jack in her office.

Gibbs had managed to sneak her away a few morning for a bite to eat but that was the only private time they had managed. Another case was finally being wrapped up and it felt like they could all just take a breath. Although the weather was going crazy for the past day and a half. Strong winds mixed with heavy snow. DC was getting even more hectic by the hour.

Gibbs had been stuck in interrogation all afternoon trying to crack the smug bastard that had kidnapped a young girl to get back at her father, a Navy Admiral, for money but it was all about a dishonourable discharge years ago. McGee and Gibbs had found the girl dehydrated and barely breathing early this morning and traced the camera feed back to the petty officer not long after.

"He caved?" Nick was surprised seeing Gibbs walk back into the bullpen with a smirk on his face.

"Pay up!" Ellie beamed and walked over to Nick holding out her hand. They had made a bet after an hour in interrogation watching McGee and Sloane push the guy. Sloane was exasperated not able to get an angle on him and she grumbled handing the file over to Gibbs who just smirked at her.

"He didn't cave. He cried." Sloane rounded the corner still shocked at how Gibbs had stared him down for the past two hours and then rounded on the guy like a tiger stalking its pray. The petty officer soon lost his smugness once Gibbs started roaring and the power dropped out at a very convenient moment for Gibbs which made the petty officer scream before the power came back on again.

The lights flickered again. Power dipped and came back on almost immediately.

"It's getting worse out there." McGee said ominously.

A storm had been brewing all afternoon. Winds had picked up and the snow had turned almost blizzard like. Gibbs looked out the window for the first time all afternoon. He hadn't known about the worsening weather until the power dipped in interrogation.

"Heard its meant to get really bad by midnight." Ellie clicked onto her weather app on her phone and groaned. "Power's out at my building. Neighbour just texted me."

"Not crashing at mine. I only have a studio apartment!" Nick watched Ellie's eye drift to him. As much as he would've liked Ellie to spend the night. His apartment was a mess and well a storm and possible power outage. He wasn't going to risk it.

"I would offer but between Delilah and the twins. You wouldn't get a good night sleep anyways." McGee leaned back in his chair with an apologetic look.

Sloane almost laughed at Gibbs groan. He wouldn't say no to Ellie but they had already made plans to escape the office and spend a quiet night in together in front of the fire.

"Pleease." Ellie looked over at Gibbs who hadn't said anything in a while. She hated to intrude.

"Fine." He shook his head with a smile. "Finish up your reports and then head home before it gets worse." He moved around his desk looking at Jack and nodded his head.

"Right." She took the hint and walked out of the bullpen and he followed. Jack could feel the eyes on their backs but she refused to look back and give them the satisfaction.

The team had been giving them looks for the past week. She could feel the tension building between her and Gibbs because of the lack of contact and alone time. They almost got caught the other morning holding hands walking out of the elevator but quickly stepped apart before they thought anyone had seen. Luckily Ellie was the only one in and she only walked into the bullpen after they arrived.

"You think Jack will make an excuse and be over Gibbs house tonight?" McGee whispered when he was sure they were out of earshot.

"Probably trying to sort out a plan right now. Nick you sure I cant crash? Last thing I need is them tip toeing around me." They all knew something was going on between them for the past month maybe longer but Ellie had definitely seen them holding hands the other morning hopping off the elevator. She was up on the catwalk walking down when she heard Jack laugh and saw them close and holding hands.

"Good luck with that." Nick laughed and got back into his report.

….

"You seemed a bit hesitant there to offer your couch up to Ellie, cowboy." She smirked at Gibbs unahppy stare as he closed the office door behind him.

"Was lookin' forward to alone time with you. Weren't you, Jack?" He moved closer to her, resting his hands on her hips as she rested against her desk.

"Of course but don't want to leave your agents out in the cold. Not like you." She placed her hands on his chest, enjoying the closeness.

"I could probably fix the power at her building." He grumbled, leaning forward and placing a kiss to the dip at the bottom of Jack's neck and then a trail of light kisses up and stopping belowe her ear.

"Then we definitely would have time alone. ." She closed her eyes and moaned softly at his touch, bringing one hand up to cup the back of his neck and hold his gently in place.

"Want you." He murmured against her skin.

"I know." She laughed softly when Gibbs jerked his head back and glared at her amusement. He obviously was expecting a different response. "Want you too." Jack leant in and captured his lips. Leaving them both wanting more.

"Need to talk 'bout what's going to happen tonight." Gibbs pulled back quickly placing a soft kiss to her forehead before he straightened up.

"I don't want to be the office gossip." Jack wasn't ashamed, far from it. She had conquered the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She had teased him about that the first night she rode him into oblivion for the second time.

Gibbs saw the laughter and desire in her eyes and he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"But also don't want to hide it. Let it come out naturally. Don't need to announce it." Gibbs was too far away from her right now and she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him close. Placing a cheeky peck of the lips on his nose.

"Don't know if I can keep my hands off you when we get home. Will try." He brought his hands up to hold her face as he planted another lingering and teasing kiss to her lips.

"Try but don't try too hard." She captured his lips again, deepening the kiss but pulling away far too soon for both their liking's.

"Follow me home or I'll drive you home because this storm is getting too crazy."

Jack shook her head with a smile at his gentleman-ness. She couldn't argue with him the weather was much worse now than earlier and as confident as she was at driving, having him near would calm her nerves a lot.

"OK, now go finish your report so we can both leave soon." She pushed a hand gently against his chest but not before another quick kiss.

It was definitely going to be hard for her to keep her boundaries with him in his house. She was far too comfortable at his place and what had become their little Sanctuary when they didn't have to work. Ellie was sure to notice them either being too close or too far apart.

….

Gibbs had got the idea of Jack coming over for a drink to explain to Ellie or the team why she was at his place tonight but no one really questioned it. They had all stuck into their reports and were eager to get home.

Gibbs had followed Ellie back to his place making sure she was alright and saw Jack in his review mirror. Ellie rolled her eyes at how concerned Gibbs was about driving but didn't complain. After all she was putting him out by staying over tonight.

He slammed his truck door shut and ran up his front steps and into his house not waiting for the girls. Switching on the porch lights and the living room lights, he went straight to the fireplace to get it started before he heard any complaints. The old house was freezing but the fire would soon warm them all up.

"Thank you." Ellie smiled standing beside him as he stoked the fire. She had arrived grabbed her go back from her car and parked it beside the couch.

"Welcome." Gibbs poked the top log and the fire roared to life.

"I'll be out early in the morning. Convinced Torres to clean his apartment if my power doesn't come back on by morning." She tried to explain hoping she'd get more than a one word response as she heard Jack come in and close the door.

"All good Bishop. Stay as long as you need." He stood up, knees cracking. He smiled at her, sure at first he was angry because he wanted alone time with Jack but he couldn't let his family be out in the cold. As much as Ellie loved the snow, a cold apartment this time of year wasn't welcoming.

"I need a drink." Jack walked straight into the kitchen easily finding the liquor she needed and the glasses. "Ellie you want a drop?"

"Gibbs?" She tried not to show the amusement on her face watching Jack and Gibbs walk around each other and obviously avoid contact. This was going to be a long night.

"Have whatever you want." He shrugged walking up behind Jack and snatching the first glass with Bourbon in it. He not so subtly brushed his hand over Jack's lower back before walking back into the lounge room not before Jack swatted his hand away for sneaking up on her and grabbing the first glass.

"Hey!" Jack almost jumped at how close he was and felt the brush of fingers against her back while he grabbed the full glass. "Fine." She sighed, pouring bourbon into the third glass and walking back into the lounge room.

"I'm going to get changed. Make yourselves at home." He began walking up the stairs when he stopped half way hearing Ellie's response.

"Some of us clearly already have." She said under her breath. Looking away from Jack's gaze as she grabbed the glass of bourbon. She really thought she had said that in her head.

"What?" Jack almost choked on her drink and had heard Gibbs walk back down the stairs. A composed expression but still raised eyebrow displaying across his face.

"Nothing." Ellie squirmed under both their gazes. Internally kicking herself and turning around, walking over to the couch. "You think we can't all see it." She laughed sitting down on the couch. That first sip of bourbon really kicked up her confidence about this.

"See what." Gibbs tried to play it off but he knew he'd given himself away coming back down the stairs. He wished he'd let Jack deal with this. Although she would've chastised him later if he had kept going up the stairs.

"Can I still stay the night if I keep talking?" She looked between the two. The question posed at both of them not just Gibbs.

Jack and Gibbs exchanged a look. A look that was their unspoken language. Something they'd gotten good at over the past few weeks.

"Spit it out Bishop." Gibbs really wanted out of this situation. They had indeed spoken this afternoon in her office about how tonight was going to happen. And it looked like they were coming out.

"You trained me to be observant Gibbs. Remember that." She sipped her bourbon watching Gibbs slightly nervous was fun.

"What did you see?" Jack sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down beside Bishop. She was enjoying this far too much

"Oh I've seen a lot." Ellie laughed watching Gibbs face almost go pale and his eyes flicker. It looked like he was trying to recall all events him and Jack had done over the past year.

. . . . .

Something cheeky and fun. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go.. Thanks for the reviews! I'm really enjoying this one!

_. . . . _

_"Oh I've seen a lot." Ellie laughed watching Gibbs face almost go pale and his eyes flicker. It looked like he was trying to recall all events him and Jack had done over the past year...  
_

"Stop teasing." Jack could see the enjoyment Ellie was having over this and she couldn't blame the girl. Having something over Gibbs was enjoyable. She'd love to hang more things over him but she shook her head and brought her attention back to here and now.

"The other week. I was on the catwalk saw you two come in from what I assume was breakfast. You may have pulled away from each other by the time I was rounding into the bullpen but I'd already seen the caress of the arm - " Ellie couldn't look away from the reactions on their faces. Gibbs was trying to hard to hide it all."- the pinch to the butt and the lovely holding of hands." She sipped her bourbon again. Not knowing who's face was funnier. Jack had choked on her bourbon when she had mentioned the pinching or Gibbs rubbing his hand over his face as soon as she said catwalk. Now it was out Ellie felt a little embarrassed and wished Tim and Nick were here for backup. Realising either one of them could turn to full rage. They were both very sensitive when it came to their private life. Jack hadn't asked anyone ever again to set her up on a blind date.

"Well..." Jack tried to start something but looked up at Gibbs. He just smiled down at her, nothing but love emanating from him. He wasn't hiding his feelings anymore. If Ellie knew that means his other two agents knew and they'd been respective enough up til now to not say anything in front of them. He would have to be more on his game to catch them in the act from now on though. He enjoyed walking in and catching Torres red handed.

So his team knowing wasn't as big as he'd originally been worried about. Maybe now that he knew they'd be a bit more open about it, throwing a teasing comment his way but his glare would put them all in place. Mainly Torres he guessed but he wasn't ashamed to be with Jack. And if that came out of any of his colleagues mouths there'd be hell to pay.

"Now that look." Ellie pointed at Gibbs which brought Gibbs out of his thoughts. The bourbon was giving her a bit more confidence than she expected. "Why wouldn't you want to shout that feeling from the rooftops." She looked over at Jack who just smiled and saw a slight blush cross the woman's cheeks.

"It is a great look." Jack wanted to stand up and hug and kiss Gibbs for that look or bury her growing blush into his shoulder but she felt it was still a bit too soon. She was glad it was Ellie that came to them first and in this environment but she still felt a bit uncomfortable showing that kind of display with Gibbs in front of one of his agents. She knew it was silly but that couldn't be helped.

"I'm going to get changed." He downed the last of his bourbon, placed the glass on the coffee table and escaped up the stairs. He wasn't hiding the look he gave to Jack but still showing emotions in front of his team wasn't easy. He's let Jack in because she had let him in. He was fine with his team knowing about their relationship but now there was a new found pressure he didn't like. He felt it before. Not to screw this up but now it would possibly be more public than he would've liked. Not that he was planning a break up for anything. Just where his mind went.

"How you managed to get him to break rule 12 I'll never know." She heard Jack laugh and Ellie relaxed a bit. Hoping the dangerous territory was behind them.

"Well this night turned out different than I thought." Jack relaxed back into the couch. "Want to watch a movie?" Happy the conversation was over although she knew another one was to come being that it was only Ellie that knew. She knew none of the team would be upset but just hated the initial 'oh by the way' conversation.

"Will Gibbs mind?" Ellie placed her glass down and snuggled back into the couch, tucking her feet into her side, trying to keep herself warm. The fire was still roaring off beside her but the occasional breeze always caught her off guard.

"He's probably going to avoid us now. Boat and all." Jack reached out and grabbed the tv remote. Flicking through the channels.

"Sorry I ruined your evening." Bishop definitely would've preferred being at home enjoying her own space but she sure did enjoy a good Gibbs fire. His home always felt safe and warm and could see why Jack might spend more of her time here other than to be in Gibbs company.

"It's totally fine. Can't control the weather." Jack shrugged. She settled on a movie. We Bought a Zoo.

"Oh this is a sweet movie." Ellie smiled at Jack's choice, grabbing a blanket from behind her and wrapping it around herself. She'd seen the movie in cinemas with one of her girlfriends when it came out.

"One of my favourites." Jack also grabbed a blanket from under the table beside her and tucked it tightly around herself. The fire was roaring but the odd draft of cold air from under the front door always made her shiver.

Gibbs had heard their interaction and just smiled. Glad the whole thing was out in the open. He was now in jeans and his red hoodie. Knowing Jack would steal it from him by morning but would enjoy the teasing until then.

He walked down into the lounge room, walked over kissed Jack on the head and picked up their glasses. He saw Ellies smirk in the corner of his eye and he just glared at her playfully.

"Don't" He saw her open her mouth. "I'll lock away the hot chocolate." He smirked before going into the kitchen and topping up their glasses and placed them back on the coffee table in front of them.

"Thank you Jethro." Jack saw his choice of hoodie and growled under her breath. He was teasing her. "Now shoo."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow and sat down in the arm chair. Sitting watching the movie. He saw the sideway looks both women were giving him and he just rolled his eyes.

"Mind if I grab a shower?" Ellie could feel they needed a moment to themselves and she couldn't enjoy this movie with them giving looks every other second.

"Put a towel on the dresser for you." Gibbs nodded and watched her leave. He didn't move until she was at the top of the stairs. Swiftly moving to sit beside Jack.

"You ok?" Jack smiled against his lips before he captured her in a soft kiss.

" 'm fine. You?" He pecked her lips again before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulled he in close.

"Good. Glad we don't have to hide it anymore." She leaned her head against his shoulder and watched the movie with him.

"We wouldn't have gotten caught if you didn't sway your butt like that." Gibbs mumbled and Jack laughed.

"That's how I walk." She nudged his shoulder looking up at him. "Want me to change the way I walk?"

"Hell no." He said a bit too quickly, dropping a kiss to her head.

"Good." She giggled, taking a sip of her bourbon. She could feel his warmth seeping into her and relaxed even more. Bourbon, Gibbs and a good fire. This was a perfect night for her even if they did have company.

They settled into silence and watched the movie. Gibbs had no intention of going down to work on his boat. He'd only go if Jack went him with plus it was so much warmer up here.

Ellie was drying her hair from the nice, quick but warming shower. She hadn't meant to wash her hair but the hot water had been so tempting and relaxing. However she had to use whatever Gibbs had which wasn't her usual kind. Old spice. Very Gibbs. She'd have to wash her hair soon though because the smell just felt weird.

Her phone vibrated and she picked it up seeing a text from Nick.

_'Power's out, tried calling Gibbs but his phones off. Think he'll mind if I crash with you guys?'_

Ellie smiled. Running the towel over her hair again before threading it through the towel rack on the wall.

'_Bring food and you're welcome._' She knew Gibbs wouldn't mind. He didn't really have a choice as Torres would come over anyway. Plus if Nick brought food who could say no.

_'Pizza alright? Don't ask for the full menu.'_

_'Pepperoni, ham and pineapple and cheese please.'_ Ellie laughed at that and slipping on her hoodie before heading downstairs.

Ellie stopped on the bottom step smiling at the site that was happening in the lounge room. They were both distracted or just didn't care now. Jack was snuggled into Gibbs side with Gibbs hugging her tightly to him and a blanket over their laps. Gibbs had one leg up resting on the coffee table in front of them while Jack was sprawled out along the couch. Jack was clearly drifting off to sleep.

"Better?" Gibbs turned catching Ellie just watching them.

"Much." She smiled and walked in, picking up her bourbon and resting back into the arm chair. "Nick is on his way with pizza. Said his power went out and you weren't picking up your phone."

Gibbs nodded. She didn't mention if she had mentioned anything to Nick about their current situation.

"Didn't mention the revelation, want to see Nick's face when he walks in." Bishop laughed quietly knowing how he probably would react but her tummy grumbled thinking about pizza.

"He may choke." Gibbs chuckled, Ellie was getting too much enjoyment out of their relationship. He was past the point of caring right now. Jack was comfortably sleeping against his side and he wouldn't move for anything. Seeing her so peaceful and resting was everything to him.

"Hey, sorry." Jack went to move but Gibbs held her in place, kissing her on the top of her head. She had been stirred awake by Gibbs chest move when he laughed.

"I can't" Ellie just smiled, ripping out her phone. She saw Gibbs roll his eyes but just turned and looked back at the movie. He knew she wouldn't post it on any social media site. The worst or best she would do is print it out for them to have.

"Ellie!" Jack smiled as the younger woman snapped a photo. "Please send me that."

"On its way." Ellie clicked send and slipped the phone back in her pocket. They heard Jack's phone vibrate from her bag which was somewhere in the room but Jack made no move to get it.

They all settled into watching the movie and didn't move until the front door opened. Bishop had mentioned that Nick was coming over to Jack so she wasn't blindsided when he showed up and Gibbs just squeezed her tighter reassuring her without words that he wasn't letting her go anywhere and she gradually fell back asleep. His breathing lulling her while the movie played.

"Don't shoot. My power went out too." Nick turned the corner into the lounge room and stopped dead in his tracks. The pizza boxes almost slipped out of his hands.

. . . . .

Always fun to leave it where I know if I was reading I'd want more. What do we think? Flick me a review. I'm always up for ideas etc. Also how awesome was last nights episode? Loved the elevator scene. I've written a tag to that episode, if you want to check it out. Thanks again for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, as always all mistakes are mine and enjoy the black out. I'm curious. I'm working on a Slibbs/ team/family fic for Christmas. What would you want to see? Let me know in a review below. Enjoy the next chapter!

. . . . .

"Shhh. Jack's asleep" Ellie hushed him and smirked at Nick's bewildered gaze. Gibbs was lying length ways on the couch and Jack was curled on his chest with her legs in between his. "I called them out, now sit down and give me that pizza."

Gibbs hadn't bothered to look up at Nick, one if he moved it might wake Jack and two he really didn't care.

"Wouldn't call it, called them out." Jack mumbled opening her eyes and sniffing for the pizza. "Nick hand over the ham and pineapple please." Jack rolled over so she was leaning on her elbow band still cuddled up in Gibbs embrace.

"Ham and pineapple Jack?" Gibbs teased playfully.

"If you don't like pineapple on your pizza cowboy we are going to have some trouble." She looked up at his playful stare and just shook her head. "Or more for me I guess." She wiggled her eye brows which caused Gibbs to chuckle.

"Wow." He was still standing in the doorway leading into the lounge room taking in everything in front of him. He definitely wasn't expecting to walk in on this. Ellie nudged him and reached up for the pizza. He looked down at her and saw the smirk planted on her face. She definitely left this information out on purpose. He handed Bishop the top box with pepperoni pizza, handed Jack the ham and pineapple box and placed the cheese one on the coffee table.

"Hey don't let all the cold in!" Ellie complained and squawked when Nick sat down in front of her moving under her blanket and grabbed her foot with his cold hands. She kicked him and he winced.

"Ow! Pass me a slice!" He looked up at her with a wide grin.

Ellie rolled her eyes and extended the pizza box to him and he took a slice before she took the box back and rested it on her lap.

"So greedy." Nick shook his head with a smile and took a bite of pizza.

Jack just watched the two younger agents interact and shook her head. If her and Gibbs had taken too long admitting their feelings for each other Ellie and Nick were kidding themselves. She took a slice of pizza before offering it to Gibbs behind her.

"Thanks." He took a piece and lent back and put the box behind him on the side table.

They all sat in silence enjoying the hot pizza, enjoying the last moments of the movie.

Ellie sniffled and everyone turned to look. "What?!" She grumbled with a small smile. She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"It's a beautiful movie." Jack smiled and turned back to the movie. Watching Matt Damon's character tell the story to his kids of how he met their mother.

"Never seen it before. Isn't that Jason Bourne?" He felt a slight nudge in the ribs from Ellie's foot and laughed.

"I'll make you watch it from the beginning." She made it sound like a threat but got a surprised look from Nick maybe he was into that threat.

The movie came to an end and Ellie got up to snatch the remote from the coffee table before Jack reached for it.

"No fighting." Gibbs warned and hugged Jack close when she rested back against his chest, a piece of cheese pizza in her grasp.

Ellie flicked through the limited channels on this ancient tv. She settled on an old western and got not retorts from anyone but Torres who quickly shut up when Gibbs glared.

They all fell back into silence watching the old flick while eating pizza. Nick kept glancing over at Gibbs and Jack being so cuddly. Still unsure how he should feel about this situation but quickly adverted his gaze when Jack looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

An hour or so passed, the lights only flickered once. Everyone praying it wouldn't go out here as well. Gibbs snorted in his sleep and everyone held in a laugh and watched the senior agent sleep before turning back to the movie.

"Who knew he'd be the one to fall asleep first?" Nick whispered not looking away from the tv.

"It's been a long few days." Jack murmured enjoying the cowboy chase happening on screen. She could definitely see Gibbs being the old town sheriff chasing after the stupid robbers. Although the moustache the sheriff was pulling off wasn't attractive what so ever.

"He looks so peaceful." Ellie smiled looking at her boss before turning back to the movie.

Jack could feel Gibbs stir and just held in a laugh when Nick began to dig himself a hole.

"Don't let it fool you. He'll grouch at you to get back to work any second now." Nick laughed and turned to look at Gibbs who was glaring back at him. "Thank you for letting me stay warm." He grinned with wide eyes before turning back to the TV.

"Mhmm." Gibbs just smirked when Torres looked away. He dropped a kiss to Jack's head and squeezed her tight and he got a squeeze in return.

Luckily for them the power stayed on for the rest of the movie. The fired hadn't been touched in hours and Gibbs just let it die feeling the room becoming colder by the minute. He looked around the room every so often watching his agents banter over silly things to do with the movie and eventually it became quiet and saw Ellie sleeping in the armchair while Nick was dozing off with his head resting on Ellie's leg.

Jack sniffled against him and he was brought back to her, she had curled into him over an hour ago not bothering to watch the tv and to enjoy his embrace instead. He loosened his hold on her when she made to get up and smiled down at him.

He got up clearing the pizza boxes and glasses into the kitchen trying his best not to make much sound.

He saw Jack wake Nick who stirred and smiled at her in thanks for letting him take the couch. There was a quiet conversation he didn't hear but guessed was Nick thinking Ellis should take the couch to which Jack knew it was a bad idea to wake the poor woman and to deal with his soreness tomorrow.

Jack walked over to Gibbs who was in the dining room watching everything. He smiled when she hugged into his side. He dropped at kiss to the top of her head.

"Wanna go up to bed?" He offered noticing that Nick was already falling back to sleep on the couch. It was a comfy couch. They had fallen asleep on it once before.

"Yes." She moved out of his embrace and grabbed his hand leading him to the bedroom.

Gibbs flicked off the lights on their way upstairs and quickly stopped Jack to lock the front door before following her up the stairs.

They undressed, Jack slipping into one of his NIS shirts and a pair of boxers while Gibbs just wore his under shirt and boxers before slipping under the covers.

"That was fun." Jack smiled rolling onto her stomach watching Gibbs settle in to bed.

"Fun." He chuckled, he did enjoy himself but fun wasn't a word he would use to describe it. He still wasn't comfortable showing this side of him with anyone other than Jack. Sometimes Ellie if she needed it.

Nothing else was said. He opened his arms for Jack to nestle into his side, her favourite spot to fall asleep now. He relaxed listening to her slowly drifting off to sleep and her breath to even out which eventually lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

For the first time in a long time he wasn't the first to stir in his house. Neither was Jack. He was woken up to the smell of coffee. His eyes went wide wondering who else could be in his house but soon remembered the night before and relaxed.

He looked over to see Jack sprawled across the bed side him and he chuckled. She was always so cuddly falling asleep but you couldn't touch her throughout the night, she just pushed away. Reaching over he moved the sheet up to rest over her shoulders and he dropped a light kiss to her head before sneaking out of bed.

Remembering he had company other than Jack he quickly chucked on a worn pair of jeans and his black USMC hoodie before going in search of the coffee.

"Morning Gibbs." Ellie whispered from her spot at the dining table.

"Mornin' Bishop." He mumbled, dropping a hand to squeeze her shoulder before continuing to get his coffee.

"Sleep well?" She smiled, sipping her coffee, her eyes not leaving her sleeping partner who hadn't stirred at all since she had made coffee a few minutes ago.

"Mmmm." Was all he could muster. A morning talker he was not. He sat down beside her at the dining table making sure not to wake Nick. He needed a full cup of coffee before he found out how Nick was in the mornings.

"Jack still asleep?" She was fishing and she couldn't help the smile the was planted on her face.

"Yeah. Got something on ya mind?" He had managed to take a few sips of coffee so he was slightly in a better mood to talk.

Ellie just shrugged before taking another sip of coffee. "Are you happy?" It was a silly question she thought as Gibbs wasn't likely to respond the way she wanted.

"Happy that the power is out across half the town? No." He knew that wasn't what she meant but he liked stirring her on occasion. He looked over his coffee mug at her and chuckled, taking a long sip.

Ellie just frowned at him. Not wanting to ask it again but aw his slightly amusement, knowing he was just teasing her now.

"I wouldn't go as far as happy, kid. But she definitely makes everything better." Happy wasn;t a word he threw around lightly, something he truly hadn't been in a while and Gibbs was actually surprised at himself at how honest he had been with her.

"Don't mess it up." Was all Bishop had to say. Now she was the one receiving the questioning look. The last thing Bishop wanted was Gibbs and Jack to be awkward and distant with each other. It would make work so much more difficult because she wouldn't take sides. She couldn't, both people she had grown very close with. It was the job, she couldn't really share it with her friends outside of work so she lent on Jack when she needed to download about a case and went to Gibbs when work life just wasn't making sense. Her friends just didn't get it. They did.

"Not planning on it." He smiled at her slightly proud to hear this from her. She wasn't looking for office gossip. Bishop truly cared about both of them and wanted to make sure he/ they were alright.

. . . .

I'm really loving writing this although I spent several hours yesterday writing my other Christmas fic. Let me know what you think and if you have an ideas on what you would want to see in a new Christmas fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Must be a good week. Got an idea of how I wanted this one to end and bam! Here it is. See what happens when people give me ideas. You're welcome Hawk. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

A/N All mistakes are mine.

. . . . .

They both heard the creek from movement upstairs and ceased their conversation. Gibbs got up to fill his mug but also to make Jack a mug. Still there was no movement from Nick. He was like a log.

"Morning gang." Jack said not so quietly. Clearly not at all worried about Nick waking up.

"Sleep well?" Gibbs asked handing her a mug and passing the sugar as she sat down at the table.

"Yes." She looked into those deep blue eyes and got lost again. She was brought out by a light cough from Bishop who was feeling the air get awkward.

"You don't put her sugar in her coffee?" Ellie questioned. He went to the effort to pour her coffee so why not just add the sugar instead of bringing it all over to the table.

"Oh no. That's blasphemy in Leroy Jethro Gibbs eyes." Jack and Ellie laughed as Gibbs shrugged but agreed.

"Its more like sugar than coffee the way she does it." He said in a rough tone. Obviously not happy watching Jack pour the sugar in and stir.

Ellie shifted in her seat. She had so many questions but knew both wouldn't answer if she didn't ask right. Plus she didn't want to be nosy but they seemed so happy and to be completely honest. Cute. Though she'd never admit it, at least not to Gibbs.

"Yes Elanor?" His tone was warning but he smiled teasing her with her full first name.

"Can I ask you something?" She was looking at Jack knowing she would hopefully be the one to answer. Seeing Gibbs roll his eyes. She saw Jack nod sipping her coffee.

"Only if I can ask you something." Jack challenged, glancing over at the still sleeping Nick. Man that guy could sleep. They hadn't been quiet for a while now.

"How'd this happen?" She was hoping for something juicy. Well not too juicy.

"Ah." Jack's smile grew. She looked over at Jethro seeking permission to answer and she saw it in his eyes. But she knew not to get into too much detail, he was such a private man and didn't want the tough Marine persona to be dulled. "Between the looks, hand holding and forehead kisses over the last year or so -" Jethro did a cough, Jack was giving away a little too much. "She's seen most of them Jethro."

"Yeah, Jethro." Eyes slightly wide when she realised which name she called her boss. Gulping down some coffee she saw Gibbs shake his head with a smirk.

"Of course it had to happen in his basement." Jack paused sipping coffee and letting that sink in and figure out how much more she was going to give away.

"Everything happens in his basement because that's where he always is." Ellie wasn't surprised. Every time she came over to pick him up for breakfast which they did on the occasional Sunday morning and then head to the batting cages he was in the basement. Other nights shed needed someone to talk to or vent about a case he was in the basement. So naturally Jack and his relationship probably consisted around that basement.

"Exactly." Both woman laughed quietly when Gibbs gave them both a mild glare. " Bourbon, late night and my guard came down and so did his about three months ago after the Ellick case." She thought she worded it nicely. Not giving away too much detail.

"Like kissing, sex or just more hand holding." Nick piped up sitting up on the couch and stretching. His brain clearly hadn't kicked in yet because when he opened his eyes to see Gibbs death glaring, Jack shaking her head and possibly blushing and Ellie choking on her coffee. "Kissing. Good call Gibbs." Nick smirked. If he was going to die it would be by the hands of Leroy Jethro Gibbs this morning.

"Who said it was Gibbs that kissed first." Jack teased and saw Gibbs glare turn on her in which she just raised an eyebrow and he just smiled his sideways smile. Jack reached out and held his hand.

"Nice Jack." Ellie smiled at her friend.

"So now my questions." Jack looked at Ellie who had gone all quiet. Clearly the younger woman was searching through all the things that Jack could possibly ask her, preparing for whatever hit. "What more have you seen us do?" She wanted to know how obvious they had been even when they were trying so hard to keep their distance.

Ellie smiled and looked up at Nick who had made his way over to the table. Nick smirked, he had seen somethings too, just not wanting to accept his boss and his friend had been having something on the side.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. This was something he really didn't need to know. He knew all the moments Jack and him had been too close in the office. Most of them he knew no one was around but there were a couple of times his self control laxed when she was close by and he had kissed her or let her kiss him. He'd always let her kiss him.

Nick, Jack and Ellie continued the conversation while Gibbs got up and went for a shower. He really didn't need to know the other things they'd been caught doing. He knew some interrogations were questionable because even he saw how in sync they were since being together. He needed a nice hot shower and then he'd head over to Ellie's to see if he could do anything with the power.

"Gibbs." Jack had finished her coffee and left the two in the living area to come see what Gibbs was up to.

"Getting changed Jack." He was towelling himself off when he heard the bathroom door open behind him. "Hey!"

"Sorry didn't hear you." Her big smile plastered across her face the mischievous glint in her eye told Gibbs a different story.

"Mhm." He wrapped the towel around his waist before pulling Jack into him. Jack wrapped her hands around his waist and leaned up for a kiss.

"Hungry? Ellie said she would shout us breakfast at the dinner for letting her stay the night." Jack smiled against his lips. She knew Jethro wouldn't allow Bishop to pay but she did like the idea of food.

"Breakfast sounds good. You going to let me get changed?" He made no move to let go of her.

"Maybe in a minute." She nuzzled her nose into his neck and breathed him in. She liked having Ellie and Nick over but she was looking forward to having him all to herself. "Nick got a text from his neighbour saying the power is back on. Ellie said she'd stay over Nick's tonight if her power doesn't come back on." She felt Gibbs tense and knew he was thinking the same thing. "Doubt there's something going on there cowboy. Ellie would never break any of your rules. Again." Jack laughed after the whole rule ten incident. But really she could see the way the two acted around each other and noticed on occasion they car pooled but Gibbs didn't need to know that.

"We have." He whispered into her hair.

"But you're the boss." They both chuckled and Jack pulled away. "I'll let you get changed. Meet you downstairs." They had a brief kiss before Jack walked out of the room.

"I'll have the pancakes, big breakfast and an extra side of hash browns please." Ellie ordered, smiling at Elaine the waitress.

"You know the town isn't running out of food today right?" Nick was still amazed at how much his partner could eat. "I'll have the breakfast burrito please."

"I'll bring another round of coffee out shortly and the food shouldn't be too long." Elaine walked away tending to another table.

"What about your food?" Nick looked confused when Elaine didn't even take their order.

"Oh, they come here probably every morning before work. So Elaine probably knows it off by heart." Bishop looked between Gibbs and Jack but got no response.

Jack turned to look at Gibbs sitting beside her before she looked back at Ellie. Ellie and Nick had told her a few times they'd caught them out in the office and in the work car park but how did she know they came for breakfast here?

"I saw you two having breakfast a few times when I came to pick up coffee for Jimmy and I before our art sessions." Ellie looked guilty drinking her coffee.

"Why didn't you come say hi?" Jack asked but guessed why Ellie left them alone. They were probably too engrossed in each other it would've been weird for Ellie to say hi.

"You were so close and always deep in conversation I really didn't want to disturb the moment." Ellie was saved by something Gibbs was about to say when Elaine dropped some more coffee off.

"Finally brought some company along for breakfast hey Gibbs, Jack?" Elaine looked confused when Ellie, Nick and Jack laughed while Gibbs just shook his head.

"Thanks Elaine." Gibbs smiled at his friend and she walked away. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Jack and pulled her close. "Heard your place got power back?"

"Yeah, got fixed early this morning. So we'll be out of your hair after breakfast." He couldn't help himself and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, thanks for the fire and movie."

"Heard anything from your place?" Jack asked, placing her hand on Jethro's knee under the table.

"Not yet but I'll crash at Nick's." She bumped shoulders with her partner and looked up at him making sure that was still the plan.

"You got the couch."

"Such a gentleman." Jack shook her head.

"His bed is too hard for my liking." Ellie spit out and felt Torres freeze beside her. She looked over at Jack's surprised expression and Gibbs raised eyebrow.

"She crashed a few nights when her place was being fumigated. " Torres informed them but left out the other nights they'd watched a movie or two and it was late so she stayed. Or the time they had a few too many drinks and she crashed on his couch.

"Very nice of you Nick." Jack squeezed Gibbs knee a bit too tightly because he shifted under her pressure. She knew something was going on between them. Gibbs just didn't want to see it.

It didn't take long for everyone's meals to arrive. Ellie was surrounded by her plates and dug in before she noticed everyone was staring at her.

"What? Gibbs didn't have any snacks last night." She shrugged and dug into another pancake.

"You had a whole pizza." Nick said in between bites of his burrito.

"That was early. I got hungry around midnight." Taking a bite of hashbrown and eggs.

Gibbs just chuckled and dug into his blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon. His own personal special that Jack had gotten a few months back and they'd made it for them ever since.

"How's everything?" Elaine popped back to top up everyone's coffee.

"Goof fank you." Ellie said trying to hide her mouth full of food.

"Great thank you Elaine." Jack grinned, luckily she was in between bites and taking a sip of her now full cup of coffee.

"Great, if you need anything else just give me a shout." She looked over at Ellie who was hoeing in to some eggs and bacon.

"Don't think you got enough food out back." Gibbs joked receiving a slight glare from Ellie across from him.

Elaine chuckled before moving onto the next table. They all ate in comfortable silence and surprisingly Ellie wasn't the last one to finish. Nick licked his finger that might have had some burrito sauce on the tip.

"Man, you are a slow eater." Ellie couldn't hold in the comment any longer. She knew he was slow but she'd finished her last bite of pancake over five minutes ago and Jack and Gibbs were now onto another cup of coffee after eating their food.

"I like to savour the taste." He wiped his mouth with a napkin and pushed his plate to the side. "Definitely going to come back for one of those."

"I'll have to try the burrito at some point."

"You mean you havent eaten through the whole menu yet?" Nick was sure she'd have eaten everything on this two page menu by now.

"Always gets the same thing." Gibbs commented, he reached back under the table in search of Jack's hand but found her knee instead.

Jack felt his movements and intertwined her fingers into his. Looking up she could see in Gibbs gaze that he was ready to go.

"You two head off, I want another coffee." Ellie chirped in.

Gibbs went to get out his wallet but got a swift tap to the shins. He glared across at Torres but saw Ellie's shake of the head.

"Ow"

"I said I was paying. Jack get him out of here." Ellie looked over at her friend and they both smiled.

"Be my pleasure." Jack slid out of the booth seat and tugged Jethro along too. "Let her buy. I'm sure you have bought her several meals." Jack wasn't even going to try and get her wallet out, not wanting a bruised shin. Plus she'd get Ellie a few coffees over the next week to make up for it.

"Thanks Bishop." He gave one last smile towards Bishop and followed Jack out of the diner. Now all his energy was focused on his woman and hopefully there'd be no more interruptions.

"Think they bought it." Nick whispered.

"Shhh, I can still see Gibbs truck." Ellie shot back but felt Nick snake his arm around her waist and pull her close. "You're playing with fire Agent Torres."

"I live on the edge ba-by." Nick smirked feeling Ellie shift closer to him. "Liked sharing the couch with you last night."

"Bit too tight for me." Ellie smiled placing a kiss to Nick's cheek when he pouted. "But I'm sure your bed will be just fine tonight."

"Oh, so it's not too hard for you?" He raised an eyebrow remembering the earlier comment.

"You'd rather Gibbs find out we have been sharing your bed?"

"I'd rather be shot." He laughed nervously.

"You never know what today has in store." She went to pull away but Nick held on tight.

"I'd take that bullet if that what it means for you." He whispered in her ear. They'd only been going out for maybe a month but Nick was falling quickly for his partner.

"No need for a bullet. Gibbs will give you one soon enough." Ellie joked turning to see his pout but dropped a kiss to his lips to turn that pout into a big smile.

They continued finishing off their coffees before paying the bill and leaving hand in hand. They sure hoped the attention they put on Jack and Gibbs new relationship drew the attention away from them.

Who knew how long their secret relationship would last but Ellie liked it the way it was going and hoped neither would be hung for it. After all, now that Gibbs and Jack's relationship was out in the open, how bad would it be if Gibbs found out?

. . . .

And there we have it. The end of another muse. Let me know what you think and you never know. If you have any ideas of something you'd like to read in the NCIS, Slibbs, Ellick/Borres, Tiva universe let me know. I'm waist deep into a Christmas multi chapter.


End file.
